Un jour, tu auras ce que tu souhaites
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Bilbo Baggins, un jeune et talentueux artiste paysagiste se rend à la compagnie Middle-Earth pour y faire un travaille. Mais ce jour-là est un jours très spécial et différent. Son souhait le plus cher se réalise. Yaoi, Mon premier OS pour le challenge univers alternatif du collectif NONAME.


_Un jour, tu auras ce que tu souhaites._

 **Hola tout le monde ! Me voici pour un OS sur mon pairing préférée que vous connaissez déjà, bien évidemment, le Bagginshield. Je sais j'ai « Histoire de Constellation » qui n'est pas terminé, mais je l'ai déjà expliquer, pour plus de détails lisez l'annonce publiait. Alors mon OS ce passe dans notre monde, Bilbo et Thorin sont des artistes paysagiste. Pourquoi ce métier ? EH bien je ne dirai rien :p. Mon histoire est une participation au Challenge « Univers Alternatif » du Collectif NONAME, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre à l'occasion ! Comme d'hab le Hobbit ne m'appartiens pas et accessoirement le seigneur des anneaux car j'ai ajoutée des personnage de LOTR, désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe (vous en faites pas je vais travailler mon français !) et pas d'homophobie, car évidemment c'est du yaoi ^^. Assez parler je vais vous laissez lire, bonne lecture :).**

Bilbo Baggins est un jeune artiste paysagiste reconnu dans tout le Royaume-Uni et dans le monde des paysagistes. L'une de ses œuvres les plus belles est un dôme de rose de toute les variétés et couleur, près de Londres, cela lui valut l'admiration de la reine qui lui demande quelque fois des créations pour les jardins de Buckingham palace.

Bilbo était heureux de toute ses créations, mais aucune ne rivalisait avec celle de Thorin Oaskenshield, enfin d'après lui. Son œuvre préféré de Thorin était le dragon fait de lierre, de branche fine de cornouiller et de feuille d'érable canadien rougis par l'automne, une pure merveille. Bilbo était toujours fasciné par la technique et la beauté des œuvres de cet artiste. On pourraient presque dire qu'il est amoureux de Thorin, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais. Mais le jour où il rencontre monsieur Oaskenshield fût le plus beau et aussi le plus troublant de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Bilbo, Il allait avoir vingt sept ans. Ce vendredi il travaillait tout de même et le lendemain il le fêterai avec sa famille. Il était prévue qu'il travaillerait sur les parterre et les land art de Édimbourg pour la venue du printemps. A son arrivé à l'accueil, Arwen l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui lui semblait différent, un sourire comploteur. Il ignora le sourire plein de sous-entendu et discuta un peu avec elle.

Bonjour Arwen !

Bonjour Bilbo, comment vas tu ?

Très bien et toi ?

Très bien aussi, merci. Au fait, bonne anniversaire !

Merci c'est gentil ! Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller dans mon bureau. A plus !

Attends ! Ori, Gandalf et Legolas t'attendent dans la salle de réunion pour un rassemblement de dernière minutes, le maire de Édimbourg a fait des changement dans les plans.

Ah … Merci Arwen, bonne journée !

Merci toi aussi !

En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Arwen passa un coup de fil plutôt suspect, bien sûr le jeune paysagiste ne l'entendit pas. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étages et arriva à la fameuse salle de réunion. A peine ouvrit-il la porte qu'un massif **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »** , des milliers de confettis volèrent au-dessus de la tête du jeune Baggins et des bruits de bouchon de champagnes qui sautent se firent entendre.

Bilbo était encore abasourdi par cette surprise au qu'elle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il secoua vivement sa tête pour enlever les confettis, mais quelque uns restèrent dans ses boucles blonde. Il vît toute la compagnie Middle-Earth réunie. Gandalf le chef de la compagnie, l'adjoint Radagast, Ori, Fili, Kili, Galadriel, Elrond, Arwen (elle a pris l'ascenseur après le coup de fil), Faramir, Saroumane, Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, Gimli et même Eowyn qui normalement était en congé maternité était là.

Ils étaient tous là, en train de lui sourire joyeusement. Bilbo en avait les larmes aux yeux, il était tellement heureux de voir tous ses amies ici, avec lui pour son anniversaire.

Merci les amies ! Vous êtes fous de m'avoir fait cette surprise !

Ah tu n'as encore rien vus mon cher ! S'écria Kili, Fili et Gimli en chœur.

Comment ça ?

Les garçons vous êtes pas discret. Réprimanda Faramir en leurs distribuant chacun une claque derrière la tête.

Laisses-les chéri, ils sont encore jeune. Essaya de calmer Eowyn

Eowyn, tu es trop gentille avec eux, la grossesse ne te réussie pas.

Faramir n'échappa à la claque sur le crane de son épouse qui provoqua un rire générale chez tout le monde.

Bref Bilbo, comme l'on dit les garçons, nous avons une surprise pour toi, car on sais tous que tu en rêvais. Expliqua Legolas.

De quoi ?

Ou plutôt de qui. Rectifia Aragorn.

Tu peux rentrer mon oncle ! Cria Fili.

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, qu'il entendit une porte se claquait derrière lui. Il sentit une grande main, chaude et chaleureuse se poser sur son épaules droite.

Bonjour Bilbo. Entendit-il dans son dos.

 _ **« Cette voix … je la connais, j'en suis sûr. »**_

La voix était grave, profonde. Certains aurait crus qu'elle était agressive, mais aux oreilles du bouclé il y avait de la tendresse et de l'amitié. Cette voix le faisait rougir doucement sans un regard de la part de son propriétaire. Une deuxième main se posa sur son autres épaule, les deux mains le firent tourner vers celui à qui appartient les mains. A ce moment précis Bilbo avait cru que son cœur faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

Pendant toutes ces années, il patientait le jour ou il le rencontrerait, lui l'artiste dont-il est amoureux, en face de lui. Thorin Oaskenshield, en chair et en os, lui tenant les épaules.

Bon … Bonjour Thorin. Dit-il en bégayant et en rougissant très fortement.

Joyeux anniversaire. Lui dit-il avec un encore plus beau sourire qu'avant.

 _ **« Mon dieux, qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça. »**_ Le jeune homme ne put s'empercher de penser cela (en même temps on peux difficilement dire le contraire.) en rougissant encore plus que tout à l'heure, il ne savait plus où ce mettre.

Merci. Comment saviez-vous que c'était mon anniversaire ?

Déjà de un, tutoie moi. Deux, ce sont mes neveux Kili et Fili, tes collègues qui me l'on dit.

Ah … attends, tu es l'oncle des deux tornade là ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux frère.

Malheureusement oui.

Ça explique pourquoi tu as déjà des cheveux blanc et l'air plus vieux . . . Ah Ah Ah ! Bilbo rigola au nez de son invité sans se retenir, tout le monde le regardaient d'un air « _Mais il est fou ! »_. Mais sans qu'ils s'y attendent Thorin se mît à son tour à rire, d'un rire joyeux, tout le monde étaient soulagées.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansaient, buvaient, rigolaient, parlaient, bref un anniversaire réussi. Thorin et Bilbo passèrent toute la journée à parler de toute et de rien sous l'œil « fangirl frustré » de Gandalf, Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn, Fili et Kili comme si ils attendaient quelque chose en particulier. Une musique passa, une musique de slow. Gandalf invita Galadriel, Aragorn dansa avec Arwen, Faramir dansa avec Eowyn. Bien sûr la musique était Céline Dion, « Pour que tu m'aimes encore ». Thorin se retourna vers Bilbo avec un regard disons, étrange. Le cœur du paysagiste battait le chamade comme jamais, il avait de plus en plus chaud, ils espérait se tromper sur les intentions de Thorin.

Me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en proposant sa main.

Euh … Je … Oui. Dit-il en s'empêtrant dans ses mots et il donna sa main.

« _J'ai compris tous les mots, J'ai bien compris, merci »_

Bilbo croisa ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire, tandis que le jeune Oaskenshield plaça ses mains sur la taille du petit blond. On pouvait voir ainsi la différence de taille entre eux, ce qui était drôle dans un sens. Thorin regardait son partenaire avec un sourire doux, un regard qui disait mille et une chose, toutes plus belle que les autres.

 _« Raisonnable et nouveau, c´est ainsi par ici. Que les choses ont changé »_

Oui c'est vrai. Des choses ont changés dans le cœur de Bilbo depuis le début de cette journée d'anniversaire, même le regard de Thorin semblait avoir changé.

 _« Que les fleurs ont fanés. Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant. »_

« Le temps d'avant » … Il ne pourrait plus faire comme avant aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait plus être insouciant, vivre sans personne, sans Thorin.

 _« Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent. »_

Il avait eu des amours, mais tous l'on lassait et il est passait à autres choses à chaque fois.

 _« Il faut que tu saches. J'irai chercher ton cœur, si tu l'emporte ailleurs. »_

Oui, il voudrait tellement posséder le cœur de Thorin, même si il doit aller à l'autre bout du monde.

 _« Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent des heures. »_

Bilbo voulait tellement rester dans ses bras puissant et tellement chaleureux. Il se sentait chez lui au creux de ses mains.

 _« J'irai chercher ton âme, dans les froids dans les flammes. »_

Son âme. Peu importe les dispute ou les moments de complicité entre eux, jamais il ne la déchirera.

 _« Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore. Pour que tu m'aimes encore. »_

Il voulait qui lui aussi l'aime comme il l'aime maintenant. Il ferait tout pour le garder.

 _« Fallait pas commencer. M'attirer, me toucher. »_

C'est vrai. Il n'aurait pas dût le toucher comme ça. Aussi tendrement, aussi doucement. Si il ne l'avait pas touchait comme ça il ne serait pas aussi éperdument amoureux de Thorin.

 _« Fallait pas tant donner. Moi, je sais pas jouer. »_

Il ne demandait pas autant d'attention de sa part, il n'était qu'un artiste paysagiste banale. Il ne voyait pas comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 _« On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi. »_

Maintenant, tout le monde s'exprime librement, tout le monde dit à haute voix ses sentiments. Personnes n'a peur.

 _« Je ne suis pas les autres. Avant que l'on s'attache. Avant que l'on se gâche. »_

Non, il ne pouvait dire ses sentiments comme le font les autres personnes amoureux de nos jours. Il c'est déjà attachait à son partenaire sans s'en rendre compte.

 _« Je veux que tu saches. J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emporte ailleurs. Même si dans tes danses, d'autres dansent des heures. J'irai chercher ton âme, dans les froids, dans les flammes. Je te jetterai des sorts, pour que tu m'aimes encore. »_

Comme si penser à ses sentiment s le fatigué, Bilbo posa sa tête sur le torse de Thorin, tout en fermant les yeux. Laissant le parfum de son partenaire le bercer doucement avec dans le fond. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas en partir.

 _« Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges. »_

Il parlera toutes les langues rien que pour lui dire qu'il l'aime comme un fou, qu'il ne pourra plus vivre sans lui.

 _« Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infini vendanges. »_

Ils partiront en voyages pour voir des choses nouvelles, pour ne pas se lasser l'un et l'autre de leur vie.

 _« Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique. »_

Il trouvera n'importe quoi pour rester auprès de lui, de le garder avec lui.

 _« J'les dirai sans remords, pour que tu m'aimes encore. »_

Il ne se lassera pas des mots qu'ils se diront chaque jour. Comme une chanson, ils la chanteront sans cesse.

 _« Je m'inventerai reine, pour que tu me retiennes. »_

Il veux être la personne la plus importe à ses yeux, qu'il le vois comme un joyaux.

 _« Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne. »_

Il fera tout pour mériter son amour et son temps, peut importe les erreurs ou les choix qu'il fera tant que c'est pour Thorin.

 _« Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir, vos jeux seront les nôtres si tel est ton désir. »_

Il se pliera à ses désirs, quelque fois à ses caprices si cela peux le rendre heureux.

 _« Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle. Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore. »_

A ce moment précis Bilbo posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire qui ne fût pas du tout surpris. Il répondit à son baiser et le serra encore plus contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse et que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Bilbo le serra encore plus fort à son tour comme pour se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec le grand brun. Leurs lèvres se mouvait en parfaite synchronisation comme si elles se côtoyaient tous les jours.

 _« Pour que tu m'aimes encore. »_

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre de l'oxygène et dans un souffle Thorin prononça ces quelques mots qui changea tout.

Je t'aime Bilbo.

Je t'aime aussi Thorin.

Ces quelques mots échangeait fît pousser des cries de joie de tout le monde, on dirait qu'ils avaient tout prévue. Les deux neveux de Thorin sautèrent sur eux comme des enfants pour faire un câlin à leurs nouvel oncle.

Bilbo entama une nouvelle vie avec Thorin, chaque œuvre qu'il faisait était avec son amour. Ils vécurent heureux et à chacun des anniversaires de Bilbo qui était aussi le leurs, ils dansèrent sur la musique qui les as réunies. Il avait tellement souhaité, son souhait c'est réalisait

 **Ouf ! J'ai terminée ! Je suis fière de mon OS, La musique est de Céline Dion, Pour que tu m'aimes encore. Écouter la si vous ne la connaissiez pas, sinon réécoutez la. J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'impression de répétition à la fin, si c'est le cas je m'en excuse. A la prochaine tout le monde ^^.**


End file.
